


Зета-Цирцея

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Доктор решил, что Мисси должна увидеть красоту Вселенной и увез ее к звездам.Таймлайн между 10х10 и 10х11.





	Зета-Цирцея

\-- Пойдем, скорее, -- Доктор схватил Мисси за руку и потащил за собой куда-то к дверям.  
Мисси удивленно подняла брови, но предпочла не сопротивляться. Сегодня Доктор был сам на себя не похож: ворвался в ТАРДИС один, без привычного конвоя из Нардола и человеческого питомца, окинул ее с ног до головы расфокусированным взглядом и решительно опустил руку на рычаг. Мисси только диву давалась, какой он смелый -- не побоялся остаться с ней наедине, да еще и на другом конце вселенной.  
\-- Что, решил выпустить меня погулять? -- медово поинтересовалась она.  
\-- Вот еще. Наружу тебя нельзя, -- ворчливо отозвался Доктор, отпуская ее руку. -- Но...  
В этом "но..." было столько восторженного предвкушения, что Мисси невольно пришло закусить губу, скрывая смех. Сейчас Доктор снова напоминал встрепанного мальчишку, которым когда-то был -- ее лучшего друга, за которым она никогда не могла угнаться. Доктор поймал ее взгляд и разом стушевался.  
\-- Но? -- повторила она, заметив его замешательство.  
Доктор отвернулся, в задумчивости проводя раскрытой ладонью по запертым дверям ТАРДИС. Мисси проследила за его рукой, за длинными пальцами, ласкающими деревянные швы, и вздрогнула, не ожидая встретится с ним глазами. Доктор смотрел прямо и в искры в его глазах говорили о том, что он доволен собой, до невозможности собою горд, и при этом боится, о как он боится... Мисси знала этот страх, и решительно шагнула ближе.  
\-- Итак. Но?..  
\-- Наружу тебе нельзя, -- тихо повторил Доктор, -- но на пороге постоять никто не мешает.  
Прежде, чем Мисси успела опомниться, Доктор притянул ее к себе, тесно обхватил за плечи и толкнул двери. ТАРДИС послушно открыла створки, и Мисси обнаружила их на краю забытой временем и пространством туманности, полной ярких, мерцающих, вспыхивающих и гаснущих звезд. Бесконечным ковром они ложились к ногам устойчиво зависшей в невесомости синей будки, простираясь в черную, бархатную, непроглядную даль.  
\-- Где мы? -- зачем-то спросила она, осторожно переступая по неудобному порогу, стараясь восстановить равновесие.  
\-- Где-нибудь на краю обитаемой Вселенной, не все ли равно? -- пробормотал Доктор над уход, и Мисси решила, что он сам не знает: координаты вводил вслепую, ни с чем не сверяясь, и, судя по скорости, просто сбежал из-под надзора, чтобы теперь щекотать дыханием ее шею и шептать:  
\-- Смотри.  
Мисси посмотрела, но снова не увидела ничего, кроме бесконечного скопления звезд, хаотично несущихся куда-то под властью невесомого притяжения.  
\-- Куда? -- она скосила взгляд на Доктора, насколько могла. -- Что ты решил мне показать?  
\-- Вперед смотри, -- он слегка подтолкнул ее в спину, -- На них...  
\-- На... Ох.  
Мисси на миг замерла: плечо под его ладонью напряглось и расслабилось. Звезды подмигивали им, проплывая мимо, подобно случайным прохожим. спешащим по своим делам. Их свет, голубоватый, пульсирующий, мягко терялся в непроглядной черноте окружающего их мрачного, необжитого пространства. Конец вселенной, край земли, какая-то умирающая галактика, совсем крошечная, судя по тому, что мог охватить ее взгляд.  
\-- Какая разница, с чего начинать, правда? -- Доктор убрал руку с ее плеча, только для того, чтобы через мгновение обхватить ее поперек живота и переплести пальцы, прижимая спиной к груди. -- Видишь? Их здесь столько. Как будто рассыпанный жемчуг. Порванное украшение на драгоценном ковре черного ворса...  
\-- Глупое сравнение, -- отмахнулась Мисси.  
Звезды захватили ее внимание, и бормотание Доктора начинало отвлекать. Звезды мерцали, отражаясь друг в друге, таяли и рождались на ее глазах... И, хотя она прекрасно знала, что это не так, раскрывающиеся и гаснущие цветы звезд поймали ее в ловушку.  
\-- Зета-Цирцея, -- сказал Доктор и слегка развернул ее в сторону самой яркой. -- О ней мы когда-то с тобой читали. О прекрасной царице Зете, которая перед смертью не смогла расстаться со своей спутницей Цирцеей и вместе они испили огненный напиток, погибнув в столпе огня... Это про них. Цирцея и Зета были парными звездами, но Цирцея поглотила ее перед тем, как грянул взрыв. Мы сейчас видим их в тот момент, когда они уже слились в одну, поэтому сияние такое... яркое... На скоро будет на один взрыв сверхновой больше. Ты же любишь взрывы?  
\-- Обожаю, -- пробормотала Мисси, и Доктор заговорщицки шепнул:  
\--Тогда мы немного подождем, и увидим, как их поглотит тот самый огненный столп.  
Галактика мерно дышала, казалось, совсем не напуганная грядущей потерей -- сколько звезд она уже потеряла? Сколько звезд родилось из космической пыли взамен ушедших? Вселенная не считает потери. Пока есть другие, готовые взять на себя подсчет, у нее найдутся другие заботы.  
Мисси смотрела на медленное движение звезд, и ей казалось, что она начинает узнавать галактику. Возможно, старые карты Галлифрея, или она здесь уже была -- и уничтожила пару особенно наглых звездочек, а может быть, действительно старые сказки были слишком... слишком старыми.  
\-- Тета, зачем это все? -- она откинула голову ему на плечо.  
Доктор окаменел, услышав старое имя, прикрыл глаза, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не сказал. Вместо этого он осторожно прижался губами к ее губам, робко, словно спрашивая разрешения. Кольцо рук, удерживающее ее, готово было разомкнуться в любой момент, и Мисси невольно потянулась к нему, открывая губы навстречу. Поцелуй вышел легким и нежным, долгим, таким долгим... Напомнившим те самые первые поцелуи среди красной травы, в те времена, когда мир казался еще простым и понятным, планы -- грандиозными, а жизнь -- наполненной бесконечной славой, торжеством побед и нераскрытыми загадками Вселенной.  
Мисси прикрыла глаза и пропустила момент, когда Доктор прервал поцелуй. Она была уверена, что сейчас он позорно сбежит вглубь ТАРДИС, поступит так, как делал всегда в неловких ситуациях -- захлопнет двери, вернет их домой, отвернется, отмалчиваясь... Но он не уходил. Мисси приоткрыла один глаз: он все еще был тут, не размыкая объятий, устроился острым подбородком на плече и улыбался чему-то своему.  
\-- Сейчас начнется, -- шепнул он, почувствовав ее взгляд.  
\-- Что начнется? -- тихо переспросила она, и Доктор боднул ее новом в плечо.  
\-- Слушай!...  
Мисси прислушалась. Из темноты, из самых глубин умирающей галактики донеслась тихая музыка, полупрозрачная, как изморозь на оконном стекле, едва уловимая, музыка, в которой слышались и перезвоны серебряных колокольчиков, и высокий плач кларнета, и тихий звон музыки ветра. Музыка, похожая сразу на все, и ни на что одновременно, проникала до сердца, и Мисси почувствовала, что плачет.  
\-- Считай, что это галактический оркестр прощается со своей королевой, -- подмигнул Доктор и крепче привлек Мисси к себе. Она накрыла его руки своими, поглощенная музыкой, впервые не находя слов. чтобы ему ответить.  
Зета-Цирцея раскрылась, как огненный бутон, медленно сбрасывая голубые лепестки, выпуская на волю ослепительный белый свет. Мисси завороженно смотрела на взрыв, и музыка становилась громче, яснее, торжество и восторг сплетались в ней в унисон с грохотом взрыва -- и ушла вместе с последней искрой, оставив после себя черную, беззвучную, безразличную тишину.  
Мисси еще некоторое время не шевелилась, глядя прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания на бормотание Доктора. Очнулась только, когда он потянул ее за локоть.  
\-- Прости, что ты сказал? -- она поднесла запястье к щеке, смахивая слезы.  
\-- Сказал, что нам пора домой. А то меня там потеряют, и не видать нам с тобой пирога, -- ухмыльнулся Доктор и снова стал похож на того взъерошенного мальчишку. -- Идем?  
Мисси кивнула. Вдвоем они вернулись к панели управления, и Доктор вбил координаты. Положил руку на рычаг и бросил на Мисси быстрый взгляд. Не раздумывая, она накрыла его руку своей, и они вдвоем потянули рычаг вниз.  
ТАРДИС, загудев, растворилась среди звезд, оставив их бродить среди эха далекой, неуловимой уху мелодии.


End file.
